1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk accommodating housing which realizes prevention of error erasure for individual recording areas of a disk medium, and more particularly to a disk recording and reproducing apparatus suitably applied to a master disk apparatus for producing a cutting master disk which is an original disk to be used to manufacture a large number of compact disks (CDs) or mini disks (MDs) in a musical disk manufacturing factory.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is tried to manufacture a large number of compact disks or mini disks in a musical disk manufacturing factory, a recording medium for a cutting master which is an original for such compact disks or mini disks must be prepared. Normally, a magnetic tape is used as the recording medium. FIG. 36 shows an outline of a conventional master recording apparatus which is used to produce an original.
Referring to FIG. 36, the master recording apparatus 10 includes a multi-channel tape recorder 11 by which original musical signals are recorded. Normally, a digital video tape recorder (U-matic video tape recorder) is used as the multi-channel tape recorder 11, and an original sound tape on which musical signals are recorded is produced. Musical signals are recorded in a plurality of, for example, 24, channels on the original sound tape, and the musical signals from the original sound tape are converted into 2-channel signals and recorded onto a master tape by means of a master recorder 12.
The master tape is supplied to an editing apparatus 13, on which editing processing necessary for conversion of data into data of a format conforming to a type of a disk to be cut or some other factor is performed to produce a master tape for final cutting. Using the master tape for cutting, corresponding disks such as compact disks or cassette tapes are manufactured in a disk manufacturing factory.
By the way, as popularization of musical disks proceeds in recent years, a demand for an original for disks as a recording medium is increasing. When a disk is used as an original, there is a remarkable advantage in that original signals can be recorded linearly without compressing the same and can be edited with a single original without destroying the same.
Also when a disk is used as an original in place of a tape, the disk is preferably accommodated in a housing which adopts a countermeasure for prevention of admission of dust or some other foreign article similarly to compact disks or mini disks which are spread widely at present. In the meantime, when a disk is used for edition, it is convenient if not only audio data are recorded onto the disk, but also edition data regarding such audio data, disk control information and/or some other information can be written onto the disk by a user. To this end, it is convenient to divide a program area of the disk into a first or main data area into which audio data are recorded and a second or sub data area into which information incidental to such main data is recorded such that a user can control both of the main data area and the sub data area.
Although it is preferable to a user to divide a data area into a plurality of divisional areas in accordance with an object and assure the divisional areas as recordable regions, also the possibility in that data written in a divisional area may be erased inadvertently or in error is high. Also there is the possibility that data written in all of the divisional areas may be erased in error while it is intended to erase data written in only one of the divisional areas. Such error erasure can be eliminated or minimized if a user can selectively set it for each of the divisional areas whether erasure should be allowed or inhibited.